


What’s New Of The Year | 新年旧事

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Gavin and Shaun having troubled time with their Miles, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 2014年到了，现代刺客们在日本过了年。
Relationships: Gavin Banks/William Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	What’s New Of The Year | 新年旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 摸个官方梗，梗在新知者数据库（刺客信条维基）可考。这算是一个……？？挺官方的CP但是基本上对现代剧情不了解的朋友根本不知道还有这么一对可以发展，然而贼几把有料啊！于是把这个官方梗摸出来向嗑现代的姐妹卖个安利（？？）

真他妈烦。

盖文在烦屋顶风大，吹得他烟都点不上。

这年头他连点不上烟都会心烦了。

本来今天应该没什么可烦的，他就是没法像其他刺客那样庆祝起来而已。整个亚洲的新年夜过法都差不多，地面上通常喧闹得很，人们用日语交换着“新年快乐”，商铺酒楼都挂上了红色的装饰，整个大阪都是红色的。街上人来人往，霓虹灯与车灯亮成一片明亮彩色，亮如白昼，亮得高处只剩下一轮月亮。

不会有人在这个时候来楼顶吹风，于是高处只剩下盖文和月亮，风，和他的烟。代理最高导师在高处俯视着大阪城市，从这栋楼底一直望到远处港口。那儿该停着一艘中型出海船，现在在他眼里只是一个小点。

事实上他认不出来自己的船是港口那么多小点中的哪一个点。他要是真想找，大可以试试用鹰眼找，但那要集中精力。他现在懒得集中精力。大阪的事刚刚平息下来令人疲惫，但至少兄弟会活下来了。这会儿懒散一点也没什么，

他的私人手机在这时响了起来——刺客联络专用的那只。

盖文把他好不容易点起来的烟按在楼顶的护栏上掐灭，从怀里拿出手机。

> 你们在哪儿？我的导航不对
> 
> 我不会说日语
> 
> 我不知道我在哪儿
> 
> [图片]
> 
> -SH

堂堂一个刺客还会迷路，看得他想翻白眼。不过这小子至少在新年之前赶了回来，也不容易，辛苦他了，盖文叹了口气。要不是肖恩那边有了成果，他还无从获悉比尔那个硬骨头的音讯呢。

他带人在力挽大阪危机、重建兄弟会分部的同时，肖恩和瑞贝卡在加拿大蒙特利尔寻找戴斯蒙·迈尔斯的消息，两个小年轻就像两只被放养的羊羔，多少跟刺客大部队有些格格不入。一旦有什么危险，倒也没人帮得了他们。他们在蒙特利尔获得了小迈尔斯的遗讯之后，大概是还有什么事，肖恩没有立刻回来与他们会合，不过盖文也不管他，他信任肖恩的能力。这一点他和比尔不一样。老迈尔斯严进严出，恨不得教出来的小刺客个个都十项全能，生怕这个世界给他的孩子们带来处理不了的威胁；他不一样，在他这儿，外面才是刺客的训练场，不往危险的地方跑，羊羔们永远不知道自己会怎么处理麻烦。肖恩和瑞贝卡就是一个例子。肖恩为了处理一个死人跑到芝加哥去了，这小子指使杀人倒是这么多年以来盖文第一次见。

到底是长大了，还是他们本来就该这样呢？盖文盯着肖恩给他发的照片，琢磨起这家伙到底把自己弄到什么地方去了。这是机场？

他知道他是为了戴斯蒙才这么努力的。也不知道比尔要是听说了，他会怎么想。

> 高仓清志，大阪兄弟会。我让他去接你。
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 美国那边的事处理好了？
> 
> -GB

以肖恩的心气，他只会说“当然处理好了”，但前不久他刚从肖恩那里听说比尔的消息，那小子心情估计也不会太好。

戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，按肖恩平铺直叙的陈述，死得很惨。至少在盖文听来是这样。他不知道怎么联系上了比尔，告诉盖文他还好，“听起来还好”，但是肖恩哪有他了解那个硬骨头？数数日子，比尔为了戴斯蒙的死如今消失了快一整年了，也就是肖恩有了戴斯蒙的消息，才肯吭个声，老迈尔斯的牛脾气年轻人哪里摸得透。

一切都操他妈。

他以前——2012年那会儿他想救小迈尔斯的，他甚至确实去救了，是比尔拦住了他。瞧，比尔拦他干嘛呢，忌惮他倔起他的牛脾气来带着刺客们去送死？他说他自有安排，可他的安排又有什么意义呢。他的安排害死的人就比盖文少了吗？露西，克莱，最后是戴斯蒙。

唉。

代理一年最高导师让盖文憋得几十岁老头子了都想跪下来。

那是份令人疲惫不堪的工作。

年轻的时候本来还没那么糟，他们只需要当个好刺客。他和比尔刚见面那会儿，各自是各自驻地的好刺客。威廉·迈尔斯格外擅长统筹联络，刺客们平时都找不到导师，就会找他，年纪轻轻的就成了半个二把手，整个欧美地区年轻有为的刺客们都听说过他，而盖文·班克斯就属于年轻有为的刺客之一。

不过盖文不属于欧美地区的刺客，他虽然是个美国人，但却是日本长大的。

他的童年时期恰逢二战后的阴霾未散，美国士兵的遗孤在日本不太受待见，直到有人收留了他。到他懂事之后他才知道收留他的人就是日本兄弟会的导师，于是孩子一夜之间长大，他成了望月见一手下最优秀的刺客。望月知道盖文的心没有国籍，给他的任务都是到处跑的任务，如今他能活成个潇洒浪人，他已故的师父功不可没。

到处跑多了，盖文自然就听说美国兄弟会有那么一号人物了。他们在各自最意气风发时通过某个任务认识，又因为各自优秀而常常有机会合作，就这样混熟了，跟世界上每一段挚情的开头一样平淡。因为合拍，又因为大概浪子游荡久了便不在乎归宿，盖文索性告别日本，加入了美国兄弟会，决定留在这个不可多得的朋友身边。

那时他们都才二十多岁。

他们的二十多岁，美利坚正是蒸蒸日上的时候，路上跑起了敞篷车，女孩穿着波点裙，黑白电视里播着广告，描述一个完美家庭是如何以一辆车、一套房、两个孩子和一只狗组成的，而观众们该为这样的生活向谁贷款。盖文在费城驻地的草坪上叼一根草梗仰躺着望向天空，比尔通常只会端坐着研究兄弟会来的又一件事，眉头皱的一点都不符合他的年纪。

“比尔，”盖文见到他皱眉就会用手肘捅他，“嗨，少操点心。头发要白了。”

“别闹。”

“你在看什么？哪个分部来的消息？”

“苏联那边的。”

“喔？苏联兄弟会居然没跟美国兄弟会搞针对。莫斯科？基辅？”他脑袋一歪，去看那张纸最下面纤纤细细的落款，草梗吐出来故意念着，“梅德娅——”

比尔不知道怎么就被他惹恼了，一放下信纸拳头就要落到他肚子上：“闭嘴，混球，这是正经事。”盖文仗着他的身手本能地一个翻滚躲开攻击，躲开了他才想起来最好还是让比尔占点便宜，不过后者只揍了他两下就爬了起来，又重新回到那副肩负重任的严肃样子。

他在初夏那么一个好天气里老气横秋地告诉盖文，美国和苏联的科技攀比背后仍然是圣殿在从中获利，我们得把这两个国家的事当成一件事来看，云云，然后命令似的要求盖文去旧金山盯着Abstergo。正经事盖文一向听他的，而比尔就自己跑到莫斯科去，过了一段时间，又约好在某一个驻地碰头。

于是有了威廉·迈尔斯单进单出莫斯科，将敌人方才有个雏形的新技术原型设计图偷了过来，硬是把刺客和圣殿的起跑线拉到了一起的光辉，有了盖文·班克斯暗中监视圣殿总部收集情报的功绩，后来一理，新技术叫Animus，新计划叫Animus计划，新敌人叫沃伦·韦迪克，新朋友叫梅德娅·沃罗宁娜。一件事忙完，夏天也快过去了，秋天又有秋天的事。

那会一切都还好。

盖文跟着比尔无忧无虑地过了半辈子，几乎真的是半辈子，直到半辈子过后迎来千禧年的灾难。

灾难会改变人。灾难能改变任何人。

盖文在藏匿的日子里也读过些书，看过电影，希特勒屠杀犹太人，集中营如何扭曲人性。大屠杀最令人感到恐惧的是失去联系，孤独、仇恨和懦弱能够扭曲哪怕最坚韧的人。盖文试过给所有他记得的电话号码打过去，大阪、费城、阿拉斯加，却没有一个驻地、没有一个刺客据点有任何回音，导师也联系不上。他把自己藏起来，全世界只剩下一个人。

令他感到可笑的是自己浪迹了大半辈子，竟然这时发了疯似的想找个地方待住，找个归宿。替兄弟会找。大清洗后他颓废了几个月，随后放弃了藏匿。本来他骨子里就要冲动一点，不惜留下自己的踪迹，希望能引来幸存的刺客；他想着要是引来追兵那更好，解恨，结果没有。谁也没来。

于是他彻底放弃了藏在阴影里的那套，支撑他走下去的唯一念想只剩下寻找幸存刺客。又花了半年，他几乎跑遍了世界上每一个曾经有刺客据点的地方，到了一座城市留下千禧年以前刺客联络的旧标记，又换地方。整整半年，六个月，没有一天停下脚步，没钱了就索性偷点，反正也没人管什么作风了。

后来找到比尔纯粹是他的运气。

说来还是比尔先找到他的，他晚上杀完从Abstergo下班的圣殿打手回到汽车旅馆，打开灯之前突然发现屋里有人，差点动手杀了他，直到那人吃痛叫出来，他才发现这个身手远不如他的不速之客就是比尔。

他们坦诚相见。比尔本来就是带着轻伤回到驻地的，伤还没包扎好，圣殿行动队伍就从天而降，他们开枪扫射据点里的所有人，把炸弹扔进每一栋建筑，无论是刺客还是同他们一起生活在驻地的无辜者，老人、妇女、年轻人和孩子，几乎所有刺客都死于保护他们。那连血战都称不上血战，而是纯粹的屠杀，比尔自己从医务室杀出一条逃离据点的小路，轻伤也变成重伤，后来被码头的一个好心工人救了回去。工人没钱治好他，于是直到他能下地走路，伤势也没再恢复过来。

但是他只要脑袋还在，就永远还是那个威廉·迈尔斯。“你不能再暴露你自己了，盖文！”比尔手上攥着从盖文贴电线杆的寻物启事上撕下来的电话条，那是只有刺客才能看懂的暗号，“就算你想借此找到还活着的兄弟，你这么做也太蠢了！”

“你他妈的不就来了吗。”盖文狠狠地拥抱了他的挚友，双手掐着他的肩膀，“你怎么了？这一年你上哪儿去了？”

“白痴，你就没想过除了我还有谁想来找你？”比尔嘴上仍然没有松下语气，一副盖文熟悉的冷静样子，“活着的人虽然少，但是他们已经不想再战斗了，想复仇的也是抱着赴死的心。就算他们知道有人还活着，也没兴趣来找你，你想过吗？”

盖文想起他自己颓废的那几个月。对啊。操。他有的时候真恨比尔总是正确。“但我们他妈的，”他咬着牙，“必须把这仇报了——”

“我们会的。”

比尔从不安抚人，盖文也从不需要。他需要的是狠话。“刺客不缺活人，”比尔把这话说得格外高傲，格外让人信服，“缺的是活下去的信念。”

“你说。”盖文近乎本能地回答。

“我找到了一些和你一样的愣头青，已经说服他们冷静下来了。跟我走，我需要比他们好点儿的脑子。”比尔说着，把他的寻物启事纸条攥成一团扔进垃圾桶里，“但你最好别再做这种蠢事了。”

就刚才过手的片刻，盖文知道他绝对不会再暴露自己第二次。比尔不再适合战斗，不管过去美国兄弟会的明星刺客现在仍然能杀多少身手平平的圣殿士兵，盖文也清楚比尔不再适合战斗了。一旦他们遇上危险，遇到重兵队伍，尤其是遇上圣殿大师，他们几乎没有胜算。刺客若还想要恢复成一个组织，幸存的人必须彻底隐匿起来，并且必须在黑暗中活下去。

再后来……再后来便是他们找了两年同伴。他们俩中永远至少有一个在支撑兄弟会的运转，比尔隐退到南达科塔重新启用马西亚夫模式训练新生刺客，盖文仍然做他的浪子满世界跑，联络幸存者建立起据点，寥寥几个也比完全没有强。好是好在他不再担心无处可去了，黑山农场的据点几乎是最大最安全的地方，规模差不多比得上过去一个驻地，都是比尔的心血；他从世界各地回来，都去那儿落脚，在盖文心里几乎就是刺客总部了。在那儿他见过比尔年纪尚轻的孩子，见过第二辈里最懂事的金发女孩，女孩后来好像被比尔送去读书了还是怎么的，叫露西·斯提尔曼的，再后来就是小戴斯蒙逃了出去，黑山农场又被毁了。

直到现在。

肖恩的信息回复发了过来，文段长度把盖文吓了一跳，回过神来。

> 处理好了。Abstergo有意向和Blume合作，我雇人杀了他们的CCO，处理后续时待在旧金山观察了一阵，Blume的兴趣不是很大。但考虑到ctOS的形式，我猜Abstergo想搞类似的东西。某种功能型系统，或者大型网络载体。不知道跟Animus Omega有没有关系，他们刚刚突破异体同步的技术，打算把戴斯蒙的一位先祖的经历搞成电影或者什么，所以我猜要是他们想要搞出什么网络，估计跟这个有点关系，我和瑞贝卡会跟进的。
> 
> 另外，比尔说他还想再自己待一段时间。但我还是找不到他的位置，别提了，我猜我们只能等……至少我们知道他现在还好，对吧。
> 
> 高仓清志会说英语！感谢你。
> 
> -SH

功能型系统？好吧。盖文略微有些迷茫，但他决定他看懂了，没必要再追问。高仓接到肖恩了就好，那个蠢蛋。

至少肖恩是个努力的蠢蛋，他愿意为戴斯蒙做点什么。比尔呢？那家伙才是个真正的蠢蛋。

盖文在楼顶的风中狠狠地哼了一声，试图解气。白痴！伤心的时候躲起来顶个屁用？谁他妈不伤心？这些年经历的、失去的、失败的随便哪件事说出来都能压垮人，本来一直没真的把人压垮过，结果还是背上了最后一根稻草。好吧，这能理解，但你非要藏起来吗？

他想骂人。他想骂醒比尔。你做的那么多、我们做了那么多！刺客从鼎盛到一夜没落，是我们把组织重新运转起来；黑山农场毁了，没事，其他的刺客据点还幸存下来一些人；你得操心你儿子被抓的事没时间管兄弟会了，没问题，我他妈也把阿泰尔二号搞了起来，这不算我们的成就吗？就算我们总是在失败——就算总是你威廉·迈尔斯给别人打气！现在你打不动了，打气的人轮到我，也行，我们永远是并肩作战、互相支撑的，但你就彻底放弃了吗？

操。操他妈的，这讽刺极了。

盖文握紧的拳头几乎在发抖。大阪兄弟会差点就没了。他的——称得上家乡的地方——差点就再也没有刺客了。他师父死了。但是师母还在，望月洋子还在，她支撑着幸存者重建了兄弟会，甚至还把顶梁柱分了出来交给盖文，让高仓听盖文的指挥。现在盖文的船就是其他刺客心里的总部，就算他没有堂而皇之地把阿泰尔二号改名成刺客总部，事实也已经坐实了。就像2000年以后比尔把他自己活成了最高导师、盖文活成了二把手，如今盖文顺理成章地成了代理最高导师一样，差个名号而已。

这一切都操。

永远保持正确，肩负起别人的希望，甚至肩负起失去希望之人的希望，那才是成为导师最困难的事。能处理多少事反而是其次的。好比刺客史上的传奇阿泰尔，比起日理万机的管理者，他活得更像是个信念。

然而，当导师自己都失去信念了，那还能怎么办呢？

能怎么办呢，阿泰尔也不是没有失去信念的时候。太难了。

盖文深吸一口气，让冷风灌进肺里。知道了，他敲起手机回复肖恩，对肖恩扯的一大堆正事没有一句正面回应，你和高仓先回去吧。洋子在船上招呼着大家过年呢。发完就把手机丢回口袋里。

楼下的人声开始热闹起来。怎么，快倒计时了？妈的，吵死了。

盖文抓住护栏一个前倾，纵身一跃，跳过这栋楼。

他在楼与楼之间顶着风放肆地飞奔，越过几米宽的巷子，越过从10倒数到0的人们，夜空中炸起烟花；他还在跑，烟花就炸在头顶上，照亮他的衣服、照亮他的眼睛，直到前面没有楼房了便倾身跃下，鹰啸埋没在焰火声中。

落地之后他理了理衣服。地面上风小，于是他再次点上烟，叼在嘴里，把打火机放回夹克里的瞬间恰好瞥见手机屏幕亮了起来。

> 你还好吗？
> 
> 我们都很想念他。
> 
> 你在哪？回来吧
> 
> -SH

哼。

他招呼了一辆的士，用日语说“去码头”，然后坐进去——结果那司机用敬语委婉地告诉他车上不能抽烟。于是盖文只好又把烟丢出车窗外。

妈的，这个新年过得太憋屈了。盖文发着无名火想，肖恩还好意思跟自己秀他那点安慰人的水平。他用得着安慰吗？他们想念的根本不是一个人。

但归根结底都是同一句。

操你妈的，迈尔斯，你在哪儿？


End file.
